Tales from Castle Bleck
by somesortofdeliciousbiscu1t
Summary: How did the Count meet the Minion? And how did the Minions come to Castle Bleck? This selection of short stories could answer some questions but no doubt more questions will arise? Please note that its initial form is a collection of short stories that may not be in chronological order in its first iteration.
1. A New Employee

O'Seamus sat on the cot in the room that was to be his quarters and shut his eyes. The last three days (as far as he could tell) had been a blur - a waking nightmare. Even now he wasn't sure he was actually awake as he was thousands of miles away from anything he'd known.

Gone were the mountains and the loughs; the fleeting shafts of light on the water bright like silver; the frequent rains; the soft green grass. The warmth and camaraderie of his men around a campfire. But also the thrill of the battlefield and the screams of the vanquished. The wash of elation and fear as you could never be sure out of your men who would still be alive at nightfall. And the strange quietness in his head as he focused on where to send his troops as the battle unfolds. How he could be sure that those who were closest to him he could trust with his life...

He awoke with a start - a rank wash of fear sweat on his face.

The screams and then the silence and the frantic dash to a new position. The dawning realization that the advice he'd been given had meant he's sent his men into the calvary with no back up. They were surrounded and cut down to a man. He fled with those troops still alive. They were picked off too by the archers. How had it gone so wrong until it was only him, running into the chilly darkness. No longer from the battle. And so he'd kept on running until exhaustion and cold caught up with him and he collapsed in the dark.

After that, memories didn't seem real. He woke up and too soon the realization that he wasn't dead flowed into him. He was hurt and exhausted and the night had been cold, but not enough. His last clear memory of action was to climb up the steep hill behind the cliff which led straight down into a lough. The shining meres and the mountains clad in a ragged veil of cloud. The fitful wind that nipped at his bare head.

It is forbidden to be a self-murderer. You should have let them take your life like a warrior.  
Why did you run? Their lives are over. So is yours. Why did you run?

He wandered on the edge. Enough. This is all I deserve.

He turned his back to the edge, folded his arms and allowed himself to fall backwards. If the fall didn't suffice, then the chilly waters of the lough would make sure.

The next thing he felt was a jolt - surely he couldn't have fallen that far. He hadn't. Someone had caught him as he fell but he was still clear of the water. Yet there he was in mid air.

There was silence - nothing apart from his laboured breathing. The man holding him looked at him dispassionately. O'Seamus glanced at him. Words deserted him.

"Quiet now. Do as I say. I have been watching you. And you are valuable to me."

O'Seamus looked at him, uncomprehending. They were still apparently floating in the air seemingly without effort from the man, even though O'Seamus was seven feet tall and as muscled as a bullock. Whoever he was, he had the cold hauteur of a Norman noble which was matched by the hair and the fine robes he wore. He had a strange pallor to his face and long points to his ears, along with a strange accent he didn't understand. Was this an Unseelie...?

"Damn you! Just let me die Norman scum!"

The man without flinching loosened his grip.

"Ahhhh!"

The man grabbed O'Seamus outstretched hand as he fell.

"I knew it. You are not so ready to end your game. Come now. This is your choice. Either I can let you go or you can come with me."

What choice was there? One thing for sure was that he could not do what his enemies in battle failed to do to himself.

Then sudden blackness and awakening inside a well-appointed bedchamber.  
He wasn't sure about how he had gotten there but then the strange man started to interrogate him on who he was and how he got to be where he'd been found. Despite his reluctance to reveal anything to this strange Norman sorceror, he could not help but speak. If anything it hurt more not to speak. This strange man had an allure about him like an Unseelie. Perhaps he was one of the Good People. But why him?  
The man finally ceased his questioning.

"In case you are wondering, I am Count Bleck. I have an important mission in life. I aim to rid the world - indeed all worlds of the horrors of war. My powers are great but one powerful man cannot achieve their aims on their own. I have been watching you, you have great potential to aid me in my goals. You may speak now."

O'Seamus gasped - he hadn't realised that he couldn't speak until then.

"Wha..What'd you think I should help you? I don't know yeh. If yeh not a Norman than you're a Unseelie! I'd be daft to have dealings with yeh!"

"That might be so. But what have you here. You're a warrior with no battle, a general with no army. I could let you go - perhaps to have you try a third attempt at ending your life? Oh, and the way I'm not a Norman. Where I am from is of no relevance to this."

O'Seamus swallowed hard. There was nothing. But yet he didn't have the nerve to finish what he had denied himself - a warrior's death. Perhaps that's all he deserved.

"One more thing, O'Chunks, is that you must meet my assistant, my second in command. She will verify what you have said is true. She will also be the person who will rely my orders to you when I'm not present. But before we can return to my domain I need to be sure of your loyalty."

O'Seamus sat upright with a jolt.

"Hey now! My name is O'Seamus and I'm nae taking orders from a woman-"

He felt a stab of pain and could not speak.

"I should have warned you, O'Scheunks but we have other means of defense beyond brute strength. Now, this is your last question. Will you swear fealty to me and aid me in my mission to build better worlds? You will leave with us to my domain where you will be given everything you need for your role. Or will you have me return you to the place we first met? No need to answer now - wait until my assistant has seen you first."

O'Seamus sighed. There really was no choice now.

A young woman entered the room. She was dressed in the manner of a Norman noblewoman although in contrast to those who had gold in their coffers her clothes were white and grey - almost like a nun's habit. She too had the same pale face as the Count had. She looked him in the eyes - strange pink eyes like the Count.

"Greetings ..O'Tchunks? I am Nastasia. I am the Count's personal assistant and when you have joined us I will be your line manager. It is my job to ensure that all in Castle Bleck know what they are doing. In return I expect all my fellow Minions and all staff to report to me when requested. Ultimately, the Count is fully informed at all times and the plans can proceed to schedule. Think of me as your line manager, 'k?"

O'Seamus nodded dully. He understood about one word in three of what the woman said as she had a similar strange accent to the Count. He had no idea what a 'line manager' or a 'schedule' was but he wondered if those were places he was going to sleep.

She stared at him intently during her speech. What was more unnerving was despite the fact he was still wearing the filthy kilt, shirt and armour from yesterday he felt naked when she looked at him. He shuddered.

Meanwhile the two strangers exchanged glances. The woman known as Nastasia gave the Count a curt nod. They both turned to face O'Seamus. The Count spoke.

"We are satisfied that you are suitable for the mission. Now you must swear fealty to the Count or else we will return you from whence you came."

If he wanted death so badly, it would be an obvious choice. But now...

"I swear fealty to you, Count Bleck that I, O'Seamus will serve you and your clan and that death shall befall all who dare threaten yeh!"

The Count nodded.

"Then we may proceed. Nastasia, do what is required as we shall return to our domain. Do not worry about provisions - everything you need is there."

And with that a pall of inky blackness and a period of nothingness until he awoke in Castle Bleck.


	2. The Fugitive Part 1

The chilly wind whipped around the huddled figures of a woman and child as they ducked into a small copse in a shallow dip up the hill?

"Where are we GOING?! They'll see us on the hill! It's not dark yet.!" the little girl whined.

"Mimi, I know this is hard but keep going I know what I'm doing." I don't. The old woman thought but this was the last resort. Since the deaths of her master after their laboratory had been ransacked by religious fanatics, she had been Mimi's only companion.

They had been on the run ever since along with other refugees. No refuge was forthcoming for them though. Mimi's late guardians had a reputation that had gone a long way and Mimi was caught up in this simply by existing. However, she had some unique talents that were much sought after, particularly if you did not care about the law. Or decency, M'hindra thought.

Things were bad. Mimi had stopped complaining as now it had been a full day since they'd eaten anything and all that was was some raw swedes and some late apples they had scavenged.

"When are we ever going to stop? M'hindra? Please?" Mimi's voice was cracking.

"Not long now. We have to scramble down from the top onto the ledge. Oh...!" She froze. She heard scrambling in the undergrowth.

"Stop talking - move! They're right behind us!"

M'hindra half-led and pushed Mimi through the undergrowth until they were in the open. They sprinted over the summit.

"MIMI! Don't turn around! RUN!" Mimi ran, her head down, struggling not to trip.

"M'hindra?!"

"JUST RUN! I'm behind you! UH!"

"M'hindra! There's a cliff!"

M'hindra gasped. A searing pain ran down her flank. Poison dart. They would be on them in less than a minute.

"Mimi - jump off the cliff! Trust me - the bushes"

Mimi looked back at M'hindra. She could here the footsteps speeding up.

"MIMI!"

M'hindra staggered as best she could - feeling fresh waves of pain shoot down her legs. She jumped and grabbed Mimi. They landed in the dense, thorny canopy just next to the cliff.

"Ahhh!"

M'hindra clamped her hand over Mimi's mouth.

"Quiet!"

They heard scrabbling and some curse words then silence.

"They'll be back soon. With dogs but we've...just about.. got time."

They were still waiting above the cliff.

"M'Hindra?"

Her laboured breathing was giving it away. Her face was slick with sweat despite the chill. She swallowed hard.

"Mimi, trust me, we are in the right place. But we have to push trough the thorn bushes we landed in. They're hiding where we have to go. I know you don't want to do it - it's harder when you're hungry and tired but we need to get through the thorn bushes. Quickly.!"

The little girl sighed. This hurt her every time but what was the choice. There was a flicker and a pop and a small bear cub occupied the space that Mimi had. Its small claws but powerful arms made short work of the undergrowth. With difficulty, M'hindra crawled into the tunnel carved by the small bear.

WHUMP!

"Mimi! They're coming! Faster!"

Mimi scrabbled harder then came to an abrupt halt as the thorn bushes gave way to a slick curved surface. It felt vaguely warm.

"Mimi! You've done it !" M'hindra hissed. This is it!"

The little bear halted in puzzlement.

"Uhn...Ah! Don't stop moving. Keep going."

There was another pop and Mimi returned to her true form.

"What are we crawling along? Why is it so smooth?"

The only light they could see was that filtering from between the tangled bushes outside of this strange cave.

"Trust me, Mimi. This is the place of legend...Or !."

"M'hindra! you're hurt!"

"Ah...yes. Dart...But we must keep going. Haven't far...to go now. If I can't go on...Don't stop. Don't...look back"

"But it's dark. And I don't want to leave you!"

"M'hindra! No!"

Mimi grabbed her arm. Both of them continued crawling along the slick surface of the narrow cave. The floor now had a noticeable downward slope, causing both to slip.

"Uh...I don't know if I can go on down here - it's too steep - ahhhhh!"

As one, they slid down the incline, screaming in the pitch blackness, then found themselves in free-fall. They felt a sudden jolt in their abdomen then blackness.

-

The freezing wind was the first thing that Mimi felt when she awoke. M'hindra was nearby, still unconscious and breathing noisily. For a brief moment she thought she was still in the place they had fled but saw that the sky had a weird purple light that hurt her eyes if she looked at it for too long. The land was well lit but desolate - not a single blade of grass could be seen anywhere. Some of the rocks glowed in strange ways in the weird, flickering light.

"M'Hindra?"

"Uhnnnnn..."

"Where are we?"

M'hindra groaned. With difficulty she got up to her feet. Whatever this place was, her desperate gamble had worked. To a point. But what now?

"Ahhhh!"

"M'Hindra!"

"Don't worry about me. We are away! We are...free. They won't come...here."

"But what is here, M'hindra?"

What is here? M'Hindra looked around. Behind them there was a vast castle - less a structure, more a piece of shaped void. And there were three figures headed towards them.

M'hndra gasped and drew Mimi towards her.

"What's happening? You said we could be safe!"

"We...we just wait. They...might not be hostile."

She sank onto the ground, it was a small mercy that the ground was dry but now she couldn't stand up. Not long now, whatever happened.

The figures approached with the determined gait of a patrol but appeared to be wearing armour. It was only as they came closer their bizarre appearance was apparent. The guards were only around M'hindra's height but were clad in heavy scale armour with what looked like large shields on their backs. Their faces did not look human - they had leathery skin and what looked like beaks. On closer examination their armour appeared to be part of their body, not unlike that of a beetle's wing case. In addition to this they carried spears and work helmets and sashes in dark blue and white which was presumably their livery.

"Now what!" Mimi whispered to M'Hindra. "What are THEY?!"

"Let's see. Let's see"

The guards eyed them suspiciously. They spoke but their language was unknown to Mimi or M'hindra. The guard on the far left had a more elaborate sash shushed the guard who spoke. He seemed to be the one in charge.

Mimi stood up and put her hands up over her head. The chief guard nodded and gestured for M'hindra to do the same. M'hindra rose up with difficulty with Mimi assisting her. The two other guards gestured with their spears indicating that they should come with them. Mimi and M'hindra looked at each other and nodded. Mimi started to walk, holding M'Hindra's hand. But M'Hindra collapsed as soon as she tried to walk.

One of the guards prodded M'hindra with his spear. His superior snarled at him and pushed it away. He gestured at the two others to assist M'hindra in walking to the Castle to which they complied.

Mimi walked in silence, only broken by M'hindra's ragged gasps even though the journey was short. It dawned on Mimi that M'hindra had been trying to tell her that she hadn't long to live after being hit by the dart. Better not show that. She swallowed the ball of dread that was ever present and continued onwards.

They passed through the immense gatehouse into the main part of the Castle. It was an immense structure seemingly constructed of smooth black stone so dark that it was as if the night itself had been made a solid object. Their way was lit by torches shedding a flat white light which seemed more to give a shape to the darkness. Here and there windows framed the chaotic purple sky outside.

They had been been walking with their escort seemingly longer than it took to get to the Castle from outside when they left the windows behind and entered a maze-like network of corridors. This took longer as the guards holding M'hindra were struggling as she got weaker. Along with the torches, strange geometric patterns decorated the walls, breaking up the monotonous blackness as they headed further into the castle.

Finally, they went though an archway to somewhere made of more ordinary stone and with a ceiling that didn't soar off into the darkness. It was the first place in the Castle that looked like people could live there. The guards met up with others in the same livery and exchanged greetings. The two subordinant guards left, leaving the leader along. He gestured for M'Hindra to sit, with Mimi standing behind her.

Another guard returned but with two other people. They looked human, but not like anyone from Mimi or M'hindra's experience. There was a man and a woman both of them wearing unusual clothes - the man looked like he was dressed for a wedding and the woman was wearing trousers! Both of them had blue skin and pointy ears. Both wore types of eyeglasses.

Mimi and M'Hindra looked at each other.

"M'hindra? Did you plan this?! Did you know about this?"

"No...but I think...we will find out about this place...now let's listen to what this Lord and Lady have to say..."


	3. The Fugitive Part 2

Mimi and M'hindra waited in a nervous silence as the blue-skinned man dismissed the guards.  
The young woman looked at them both intently through her spectacles. She gave a short nod then made a brief gesture with her hand. Both Mimi and M'hindra flinched as a brief wave of pain washed over them. The man was the first to address them.

"Can you understand me? Please nod if you do."

They nodded. He spoke their language well with a faint accent.

"You have been found trespassing on my property. How did you come to be here".

Mimi looked at M'hindra. She was as white as a sheet with a thin glaze of sweat on her face.

"We...we were fleeing from people...who wanted to capture us, particularly Mimi..." She gasped.

"What they had...had in mind...worse than death...Anywhere...we don't mean harm...can work.." She gulped. Mimi interjected.

"Um...We can work for you... we haven't anywhere to go...I might be young but there are...things I could do...Please.."

The air of cool detachment warmed with a note of curiosity. An expectant look flickered across the man's face.  
"Perhaps you are in luck. Castle Bleck is in need of people who have unusual skills and who need to be able to show initiative yet also be team players. I am Count Bleck and this is my assistant Nastasia. If we can be sure of your loyalty that is."

"Uhhhnnn..."

"M'Hindra!"

"We have a problem. Nastasia, can you admit this woman to the Infirmery."

Mimi was scarcely any paler than M'Hindra as she ran behind the Koopas as they carried M'hindra to the Infirmery. She felt an aching void within, like the dreadful night when they fled from her home. There was no shaking that feeling of foreboding - it was always right. M'hindra was going to die. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Nastasia.

"Mimi, I think you need to wait outside with the escort. Is M'Hindra your mother?"

Mimi nodded slowly. It wasn't true but was near as dammit true. How did she know her name?

"I need to get her stable - this will take time. You can come in when I have finished."

Mimi nodded slowly. If M'Hindra died, who else was left? Who or what was the Count? What would he do with her? She looked up at the guard - there was nothing that they could do.

Nastasia entered the corridor.

"Mimi, can you come inside please. M'Hindra has something she needs to tell you."

Mimi walked up to the bed. They had put her in a clean nightshirt and cleaned her up but it was clear that there was not long left. She spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"Mimi, I...haven't long now. I...I think now you must...do what you can.. see..see if you can trust these...people...I"

"M'Hindra?!" She clasped Mimi's hand.

"Come...closer...I...I've done what I can...for your parents...please...do what you can...be good..."

"M'hindra..."

Nastasia looked at Mimi.

"She's gone. I'm sorry. Do you want to stay with her"

"I don't know."

Mimi wept silent tears. Not sure what else to do, Nastasia placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me. I have a quiet place you can go to that is private. I have a meeting now but I will be back for you soon. Do you understand?"

Mimi nodded dully.

"Nastasia, I have checked the Node chart - so far the evidence checks out with their testimony."

"So that means we have another Minion - only I wasn't expecting someone so young. Are we sure it is the child"

"It can be no-one else - there aren't that many humans who have green skin. And if what you say is true, there is much that is hidden about. Only now...she is on her own.

"Nastasia, I have every faith that you will be able to take charge. But there is one thing we must do. Ensure that M'Hindra has a burial in the Worker's Cemetary commensurate with that of anyone who has served Castle Bleck."

"Count? Of course"

Nastasia returned to the girl. She was sitting on the cot in silence. Her hair was matted and filthy but would be a blond colour when clean. Her pale green skin was murky with ingrained dirt along with numerous cuts and bruises. She stared catatonically into the middle distance.

None of her experience as Count Bleck's assistant had prepared for this. One thing was certain was the child was filthy and starving.

"Um. I'm sorry about M'Hindra. But you look tired and hungry. I have some clean clothes and you need a bath. There is a bath next door with some towels. I will wait outside when you are done. Do you understand 'k"

Mimi nodded dully.

"Um, and there's soap. You can use it on your hair too, k'?"

Some time passed. Mimi emerged wearing one of Nastasia's nightshirts with clean but mattered hair.

"Hmm. 'k? You'd better try and keep still - I'm going to comb your hair."

Mimi sat as Nastasia pulled and teased at her blond hair, separating out the tangles. Although she flinched at times she was still silent. This unnerved Nastasia, although it was hardly surprising.  
Then it hit her. Had it not been so long ago when she was hurt and alone, wishing for the courage to end that pain which no other pain hurts as much, yet never being able to go through with it. How she was prepared to give up everything to wander as an animal until a chance meeting with the Count...She sighed.

"Mimi? Am I hurting you?"

"No. It just tugs a bit. Are you done?"

"Soon. There - it looks better now. Your hair is very pretty."

Nastasia looked at her handiwork. There was now a mass of blond curls that had been liberated from the mass of nappy tangles she had to work with. Mimi run her hand through her hair with a look of puzzlement.

"I guess you are hungry - I'll get the kitchen to send something up - then you can sleep on this cot."

Mimi blinked owlishly. It had seemingly been so long since she'd been this clean that it felt strange, almost like being invaded. What was going to happen next? But less of that now as she realised she was extremely hungry.

A Koopa (that was what those strange armoured people were called) brought up a bowl of what looked like porridge. It was hot and sweet and Mimi devoured it. Soon she felt sleepy but her skin soon got her attention - it was itchy and felt clammy and the mass of cuts and bruises seemed to be hurting in unison. She knew that if she didn't act soon she would soon get sick. The fact that it had been winter and they had been fleeing hadn't helped. But the light in the room was bright enough for her purpose, even though sunlight would be better. She stripped off her shirt and lay down on the bed. But the bed was too soft - she couldn't remember when she had lain down on something soft, so she lay on the floor facing the light.

"Uh, Mimi? What are you doing k? Are you going to sleep like that"

Mimi sat up with a start. There seemed to be no point in hiding. Somehow this woman knew things about her without being told. What did she want? What did he want. But they had bathed her, fed her and now she had somewhere warm to sleep...

"Um...I need light. My skin - it needs light to work. M'hindra...she said that is green like the plants...haven't seen the sun..."

"Um 'k. But the bed is there for you. I need to go now."

Nastasia couln't help but notice strange scars on the child's body, particularly on the limbs and torso. Some seemed old but others looked more recent - straight lines like they were deliberate.

"Don't go! Please!"

Mimi grabbed at Nastasia's shirt.

"Hey! Oh...I see. Um...look, I have to speak to the Count. But I'll come back here. I promise."

"You will?"

"Yes 'k?"

Mimi stared at the floor, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"umm Thanks for the food."

Nastasia left the room feeling unnerved. This was truly a strange child, green skin or not, but perhaps this was who the Count was looking for. Still, she had a feeling this child would need careful management.

Nastasia returned from her meeting with the Count. He was most intrigued by her observations of Mimi, which reassured her that she was doing the right thing in deciding to keep her in Castle Bleck. What to do with her since she was a child was another issue but nothing that couldn't be dealt with in time.

She tapped on the door, then opened the door of the room that Mimi was held after nodding to the Koopa stationed outside.

Mimi was fast asleep on the floor still naked but now in the dark since the lights had tripped off.

Nastasia picked the girl up and placed her in the bed under the covers. It was only then she could see that Mimi was weeping silently in her sleep. She tucked her in and left the room to prepare for her own sleep.

She performed her bedtime routine but as she lay in her bed she couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened to the girl. It was only when she went to Mimi's room and sat with her on the bed did she feel the need to sleep come over her too.


	4. I Stand Alone

The morning was cold but crisp as Lord Blumiere stirred in his furs, the cold air and the spring sunlight entering his tent.

He woke and pulled his travelling tunic and trews over his shirt. Today is the day, he thought. There was going to be a bloody ambush. Mercenaries from a rival Tribe of Darkness would ambush his small party, ostensibly on the hunt for the mysterious human girl who sought to defile the sacred lineage of the Tribe. Not a soul would remain alive-

"My Lord. The hot water bowl and your morning tea is outside the tent."

His manservant Porchey brought Blumiere abruptly to the present.

"Thankyou Porchey."

"The porridge is almost ready - the milk had frozen, sir."

"Don't worry about that, Porchey." A sudden thought came to him.

"Porchey?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Would you care to join me for breakfast"

"Of course, my lord. But about all the other chores before we strike camp?"

"Don't worry about those - we are not is such a great hurry today - we made good time yesterday and will be at the border ahead of time."

Indeed, there wasn't a hurry since those mercenaries were those that Blumiere had payed for himself under the alias of one of his (late) father's rivals. There was a steep wooded ravine half a day's march from here. Soon, the word would be out that the elder Lord Blumiere was dead and within the Tribe of Darkness the Prognosticus was missing. A bloody civil war was all but inevitable. This Lord Blumiere was on a diplomatic visit to another city state, or at least that is what he had told his men so far. Not that it would matter soon.

He sighed. It would be better like this - a mercy that they would not have to suffer the bloody consequences of his actions, not least the murder of his father and the theft of the Prognosticus. But with every step he was closer to the woman he loved and whom his father had cruelly banished to 'a place beyond this time and space'. Which brought him back to the present.

"My Lord - I bring the porridge"

"Ah yes. Come, Porchey. Join me in my tent,"

Porchey served breakfast and took a seat opposite Lord Blumiere in front of the small stove. Blumiere bade him to start eating and they both ate in silence. Finally, Lord Blumiere spoke.

"Porchey?"

"My Lord?"

"Please be honest with me, am I a good master?"

"My Lord?"

"I mean, you.. do not object to being a servant? Um, I mean would you choose to be my servant even if you weren't a bondsman?"

Porchey looked confused.

"My Lord, no. You're a good master. A kind one. You talk to us not like the others-I mean the other Lords. Ah! I didn't mean to be rude-"

"No, not to worry - it is a careless master who doesn't pay attention to the needs of his men."  
to  
"I mean, I know that things aren't always good between the Lords - but you can count on us, my Lord."

"Thank you, Porchey. I appreciate that."

Blumiere retreated into his tent and busied himself with his own packing.

-  
Bluimere and his entourage struck camp and made their way towards an area of woodland. The sun disappeared behind bars of cloud and the wind whipped the bare trees as the landscape became increasingly steep. Blumiere could sense their unease - this area was notorious for bandits. It was also an area or ill omen- mysterious sightings and disappearances were rumoured to occur around here. While he was was always quick to dismiss superstition, it was for this very reason he was headed here. Not long now -

"My lord!"

"Queynar? What is it? Speak!"

"Should we be heading this way? There's a shorter way if we go near the river?"

"This is the correct way. Are you doubting me?"

"No sir"

"Good"

"Sir!"

"What. Now?"

"I saw something. Up towards the left in the trees."

"I am also vigilant - it is part of travel. Rest assured."

"Yes m'Lord."

An hour passed. The day became gloomy and fitful gusts of wind had the threat of rain. Any time now -

THUNK!

Ahhhhhh!

"We're being attacked!"

"Fall back to me!" Blumiere shouted. How many of them where they?

"Watch out from behind!" Blumiere cast orbs of power and hurled them at the assailants. The orbs exploded in a flash of light, blinding the attackers.

More screams - they had arrows and were good marksmen - there were more casualties. Blumiere winced as they swarmed towards them.

"My lord! We're outnumbered!"

"Don't scatter -they'll pick you off. Hang in there!"

Blumiere fired off more orbs but they had only a temporary effect. They were getting closer - there was only four of his men left. He felt something whistle near his ear.

"Blumiere! Your back!"

"Porchey!"

Blumiere felt something heavy fall on him. Porchey had stabbed the assailant from behind.

"Got him in time!"

"Porchey - good man! Keep close to me! I'll send up more orbs!"

Blumiere sent orbs up to illuminate the surroundings - there were plenty of dead attackers - but Porchey was the only one left alive out of the original band.

"Dzang! - They're still around - they've just gone into the trees to regroup!"

Blumiere felt sickened. He had done as the Prognosticus had directed - but at what cost! He surveyed the carnage under the orbs.

You're not finished yet.

"Blumiere!"

"Uh?!"

"They're coming back! - do you still have powers my lord?"

Blumiere nodded.

"Porchey! Come to me and hold your ears!

Porchey ran and grabbed Blumiere as he raised his hands overhead. There was a CRACK and an aura of intense blue light expanded from Blumiere's position - striking the attackers and knocking them dead.

They stood stunned for a moment. Porchey broke the silence.

"Bl...Blumiere! Is that all of them?

"Yes, Porchey. That is all of them."

"Uh...should we go. Now? Only people are going to find this soon - them too?"

"No. Not yet. Come closer Porchey."

"My lord."

"Porchey, I could not hope for a better retainer. But you cannot go on from here."

"My lord? But I have sworn feality to you? Where would I go from here - no one else has survived - they're all here. Dead. None of us fled my lord."

Blumiere swallowed hard.

"I know. I could never have wished for such loyalty."

There was no going back. They will have discovered his fathers body and that the Prognosticus is missing. As am I his only heir. Then there will be messengers going to other other Tribal houses. Not to mention the humans. Gossip mongers and filth the lot of them. Only now the best of them - my men are dead...They are tainted by their association with the Tribe.

"Oh Porchey. Hold me."

"Of course my lord...Huhnnn!"

"oh Pochey. I'm sorry. I wish this could be different. Better this way."

Porchey looked up to Blumiere, his vision dimming in the growing darkness.

"Blumiere! Why...Why. Did. You. Betray me. You had a knife? Did..you know about this...?"

"Oh Porchey...!" Blumiere wept silently as he held the man's body as Porchey slumped to the ground. The air shimmered above Blumiere and coalesced to for a glowing line leading off into the trees.

You have done as asked. Now the path is revealed.

Blumiere nodded dully. He would go to the end of the world and beyond to find the woman he loved. He would do anything but now he was feeling remorse at having though that. The Prognosticus knew that without being told. It seemed to read him as much as he read it. But there it was, in the clearing as promised. It was a strange structure about half a man's height and cylindrical. In the dimming light he could see it was green in colour and made of a material which seemed vaguely resinous to the touch. It was faintly warm to the touch.

Blumiere staggered forward, hefting his pack of provisions to his shoulder.

"Timpani, I love you. I will always look for you and never give up the fight for us to be together."

But there would be some things he would never be able to tell.


	5. Watch where you're going!

A swirling nightmare of darkness populated by flashes of blue and a tingling numbness on his lips and finger. It was always unpleasant, no matter how often he did this. Then a pop and relief that he could breathe again.

Blumiere staggered as he left the Flip. At first he thought he hadn't traveled anywhere since the copse looked similar as did the small depression he was in from when he Flipped as per the Prognosticus. Even the chilly wind and drizzle seemed the same. It was only emerging from the trees was he aware that he was somewhere different. The night was falling here as it had been after the battle but now there was a creamy orange glow to the clouds as he looked left (was there a fire but no smoke?)

There was a path where before there was none and on it where a couple of human boys with what he guessed were schoolbags walking with the studied nonchalance of youth. It wasn't their clothes that caught his attention, more the swift look up and down they gave him as he walked out on the path, then a shrug as they carried on their way.

Preposterous! How dare they! No human would look at a Tribe member in such a insolent fashion. They were old enough to know that failure to lower their gaze and touch their forelocks should earn them a whipping! But no, they just carried on as if his rank met nothing. Annoyed but intrigued, he followed the path behind the youths, leading towards the glow.

The glow turned out to be a town but with lights lining all the roads as the path met several others and lead to the houses and roads of the town. Small metal carriages moved along the roads, not unlike the ones that his family and some of the wealthier humans, but smaller and sleeker.

Still it was getting late. He thought it best if he didn't attract too much attention for now and he really didn't fancy the thought of exploring a strange town late at night. He had his own bivouac and some rations, which would do for tonight. He Flipped back to the copse and bedded down for the night.

He awoke early in the morning and made his way to the town, which was half an hours walk from where he'd camp. The only other people around were workmen and a few people who appeared to be athletes, running in tight fitting, garish costumes. He checked the concealed wallet where he'd secreted a few small, gold ingots, wherever he was there was bound to be somewhere that was a pawn shop.

-  
Some hours had passed and after finally tracking a jewelers, he was able to relinquish one ingot for enough money to rent a room. It was the definition of barely adequate but would do for now as he didn't want to draw undue attention. Nor did he want to exercise his powers unless absolutely necessary.

He stretched out on the thin mattress and looked up at the ceiling. Sleep eluded him and his  
thought turned to what now? There was the Prognosticus, looking almost ordinary perched on a stool.

"So what now?" Blumiere found himself saying.

Watch and learn. There is much to see round here. This is where the real learning starts. You will find everything you need for the next stage.

"What do you mean the next stage"

You will know it when the time is ready.

"What do you mean by that?"

It is up to you now. This is a test to see if you are capable without the powers of the Tribe of Ancients. There are some here amongst others. You will see. That is all for now.

And then, the Prognosticus looked like an ordinary tome.

Blumiere sagged. It was always a pain when the Prognosticus was being especially cryptic.

There seemed to be nothing else to do so Blumiere headed out to town.

In daylight, the town was a sprawling place with many things that seemed unfamiliar. It dawned on Blumiere that he must have Flipped in time as well as space. Certainly, it seemed noisier and garish compared to his memories of cities and he had a couple of near misses from motorcars and people mounted on bi-wheel frames. It was all disorientating.

Focus. What can you actually see? From what he could see there seemed to be a lot of younger people and this was more apparent as he headed towards a suburb, dominated by large buildings set in parkland. There were many young people of all creeds and colours and various modes of dress. He couldn't help but notice a few with the pointed ears and in some cases the bluish skin that marked them of his own people. Some even showed evidence of mixed heritage from the faint swirling patterns on their faces.

Miscengination! He should have known from the garish fixtures and strange fashions that people of all ages wore here. But then - Timpani?

He blushed with shame. What had already been done here was what would have been the case with Timpani. But these thoughts would not aid him now. Or indeed help him discipher what the Prognosticus wanted.

Better pay attention to the surroundings. Some of the buildings had names and designations on them. One was labelled the Gadd building. Nearby, another proclaimed itself as the Physics Department. Close to that was one called the Chemistry (Alchemy?) Department - this place had to be a University, but a strange looking one - he wasn't used to so much glass and mirrors as well as features that looked like strange sculptures but which were parts of the building. Women too, not just students but professors too.

He shook his head. Maybe the Prognosticus had guided him to a seat of learning - to what end he was not sure but it would be a better place than most to make sense of this place. This was a big place, much bigger than the Universities he remembered who's buildings were scattered around the cities, often in hidden places. He would have to learn more about this place first before he found out exactly what the Prognosticus had in mind.

A jolt knocked him from his reverie. It was a young women in a hurry and in some distress.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry! Oh No!" Books spilled out of her arms. She looked around her - he saw her glasses had come off. Their eyes met - another Ancient person? Pure of blood?

"Are you alright?" Despite himself, he grabbed a book and handed it back, under it was her glasses.

"Um...yeah? Just in a hurry 'k? Um...thanks - thought they were broken!"

"That's fine - can you tell-"

"Sorry. I'm really in a hurry - got to go but thanks!" The young woman gave a short, wan smile and hurried on her way.

Feeling strangely unsettled, Blumiere reckoned it was time to call it a day. He went back to his modest room with a renewed sense of purpose. It seemed that he had some idea of what the Prognosticus wanted from him after all.


End file.
